besm_mmsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Magical Monster High School Drama! characters
The MMS manga and anime series features an extensive cast of characters created by Terry H and multiple character writers. The series takes place primarily in the School, a plane in a fictional multiverse that houses an acadamy of magic, where resident students hone their skills as mages. The School accepts both human mages and yokai, monsters and kami. The series' storyline follows a group of transfer students during their stay at the school. The main protagonists are Quentin Zephiros, a timid mage who holds the Wand of Promethia, and Akio, a zombie ninja gangster who was sent to the plane to illegally sell drugs. The series follows their interactions with the other students at the School, including the antagonistic dragon Zeroeth Morithraax, kitsune with the face of an angel Miyamoto Sashi, and sleepy tanuki Sir Dank Raggington. Main characters These students are the main focus of the series, and four of them were introduced as transfer students in the pilot episode. Quentin Zephiros Quentin Zephiros is the primary protagonist of the series. His family has passed down the Wand of Promethia through the female line of his family for three thousand years, and now, with his sister dead and no other female heirs, the responsibility to embody the living goddess has fallen to him. He studies at the School to attain a greater understanding of his transformation into Promethia. Quentin's eyes are a sickening blue, the colour of a painfully perfect sky, and they are constantly on the verge of tears. If anyone looks at them too long, they can almost feel the build up against the floodgates. He has borderline white blond hair, that has not always been that colour. His smiles are fractional and his head is almost permanently inclined. As a result he has a hobby of floor studying. Quentin’s uniform is always pristine, except when covered in the piss of others. Quentin is bi-romantic and gay, using he/him pronouns. The Living Goddess Promethia Ageless, neither young nor old, there is no sorrow or happiness written upon her face - only boredom. Promethia is a goddess whose essence resides in the Wand of Promethia, which has been passed down through the royal Zephiros family for over three thousand years. Traditionally, female members of the family inherit the wand and are sworn to use the power of the goddess to protect multidimensional kingdom of the Zephiros family. In current times, there are no female heirs to the wand, so Quentin Zephiros, prince to the empire, is now Promethia's host. Promethia is pansexual and aromantic, using she/her pronouns. Embodied by Quentin When Promethia is embodied by Quentin, she appears as a female, taller than most but has an elegant and deceptive figure. Her hair is blonde streaked with moonlight white. Upon her head rests a Tiara, as a crown might upon a king. Looking at her gives observers a headache like that from staring at an optical illusion for too long, and her eyes are the kind that were made for rolling. Embodied by Quentin, Promethia considers it her sworn duty to protect the innocent and slay dragons, having been used by the Zephiros to great effect for several years in their war against dragon-kind. She considered Zeroeth no exception to her duty, until she was informed of the dragon's status as a student. Promethia has a friendly relationship with Akio. * Rowan/Dory: Dory is the form taken when Promethia relinquishes fifty percent of her control and instead cohabits with Quentin, forming the individual known as Rowan. They are non binary and use they/them pronouns. When they formed the first time they were uncertain what kind of person they were and remarked that it was weird having 'new teeth'. For a while they tried to work out what kind of clothing they liked, going through Bowler hats and Beanies, and settled on just a simple suspenders gender neutral Misty from Pokemon look. Rowan also spent a long time working out what kind of personality they had, which ultimately ended up largely being defined by interactions with their insufferable room mate Akio. Rowan was shown to be caring like Quentin but also having the confidence of Promethia. Akio's constant bullying outran their patience causing Rowan to push him down some stairs on one occasion and duel him on another. Rowan has been shown to be an exceptional cook like Quentin and also to possess his stutter though rarely brought out. Another aspect Dory is uncertain of is their sexuality, offering to sleep with Akio if he was up for it. They have a slight crush on him but it irritates them more than anything and they have little desire to actually act on it, for the aforementioned reason of Akio being insufferable. They also possess some of Quentin's feelings for Daisy but is not as motivated to follow them. Dory's main motivation is from Quentin which is his desire to form some kind of meaningful connection. Akio acts as the main antagonist against this motivation. (Popular fan theory suggests that Rowan's suspenders may be a subtle attempt to emulate Akio-Promethia's leather straps) Embodied by Akio Promethia has also been embodied by Akio in the pilot episode. Embodied by Akio, who did not have Quentin's training, Promethia empowered Akio to act on his hatred of cats, and beheaded Liono, a leonin student. With Akio as a host, Promethia appears as a pale, dark haired female wearing little but thin black leather straps. Embodied by Sashi Promethia was briefly embodied by Sashi in the final episode of the first arc, to great effect. In this body, Promethia appears as a towering fox, with flaming eyes and nine writhing tails. Sashi appeared to be working completely in tandem with Promethia, together they overpowered and exorcised Nyarlathotep from Quentin. Later on, Promethia embodied by Quentin stated that she remembers their time together, and knows of Sashi's true nature. Akio Akio is the secondary protagonist, a zombie ninja who is part of a gang on his homeworld.He has a deathly fear of cats and is convinced that Zeroeth is a giant cat after the dragon used her fear aura on Akio. Though he is technically magical due to the necromantic energy keeping him undead, he has shown no magical ability apart from teleportation, and was in fact sent to the School by his gang to sell drugs. He uses a katana and shurikans as his primary weapons, and has regeneration, courtesy of his zombie nature. Zeroeth Morithraax Zeroeth Morithraax is a dragon who acted as an antagonist in the first arc. She was haughty and proud, considering herself above the rest of the students at the school, simply because she was a dragon, and they were not. Her name means "Vengeance for the Five Royal Brothers", and this is her overarching quest: to revenge her dead siblings by killing their killers. Though she is a dilligent student, she is also easily angered and prone to violence. These traits quickly caused her to get in trouble with the Disciplinary Committee, and she was given a restraining device in the form of a cuff that she wears on her tail. This cuff prevents her from taking her true form on the School, instead forcing her to assume the shape of a substantially smaller dragon. Her true form is a serpentine red dragon with six horns, four legs, and bat-like wings. Her eyes swirl with golden flames and are slitted like a cat's, while her hide is constantly hot to the touch. Usually she is extremely imposing, large enough to swallow a human whole. While on the school plane, restrained by the cuff, she is closer to the size of a large horse. She uses her fiery breath weapon, tooth and claw in battle, but has also been shown to posses other magical abilities during the series. Notably, she has an accelerated healing factor and a frightful presence that causes the weak willed to flee in absolute terror. In her human form, she retains vestigal wings and a long tail, as well as her slitted amber eyes; but she loses most of her draconic powers. Her skin is olive coloured and she has strong features. She also appears very tall and well built - and completely flat chested, though still recognisably feminine. Her black hair is up in a floppy mohawk reminiscent of her spines in dragon form, dyed bright red at the tips. Kiereniel A black winged, insane angel from the plane of Astratum. He usually wears armour, has electric blue eyes, uses a glaive, and has the ability to create devestating electric explosions. He joined the cast in season two, episode 4. See this page: Kiereniel, The Lost and Mad Fallen Angel Sir Dank Raggington Sir Dank Raggington is a tanuki with testicles twice the size of the rest of his body. He is an adept shapechanger, but does not seem to be interested in lessons. He usually appears in school as a short, chubby human wearing a sun hat, and is usually asleep. His second love is food. He did not speak a single word in the pilot, but in episode 5, it was revealed that he can indeed talk, but around students, he only speaks one phrase: "I am Dank". He has been shown to use proper common to speak to the portal guard when no one else was around. Miyamoto Sashi Miyamoto Sashi is a mischievous character who usually appears similar to a Japanese shrine maiden but who is in fact a kitsune, a nine tailed fox spirit. Due to prior commitments by her voice actor, Rory F, she did not appear in the pilot episode, but was added to the party of main characters in the first episode. She is both adorable and childish with a playful attitude. She has an innocent girlish appearance, with foxy red-brown hair, pale skin and fox ears. Red eyes with slit pupils make her appear slightly unsettling, however, as if she is just waiting for some trap to spring and reveal her for the trickster that she really is. She is usually seen in a red kimono or an unkempt school uniform, and weilds an inflatable hammer, using it to bonk anyone foolish enough to let their guard down. Beneath this innocent exterior lies the mind of a demon. She has several times used her powers of invisibility, teleportation and illusion to trick, scare and incriminate others seemingly only for the pleasure of watching the ensuing chaos. She is not murderous, however, and seems interested in keeping her friends alive, but does not seem to mind indirectly harming them. At present, only Promethia and Sir Dank know that she is anything but innocent. Class 1E The nature of classes in the school, is a promotional one, a student does not advance a Grade simply by attending school for a single year. Instead, a student progresses through the school on merit of their deeds and demonstrated knowledge, both within and without the classroom. Class 1E houses most of the main characters, and is taught almost exclusively by their homeroom teacher, Mr. Vyagar. Felix Felix is a budding necromancer who seems to spend most of her time in the bowels of the school carving up dead bodies. She has a cute and bubbly personality, and obsesses over Akio due to his nature as a sapient zombie. She hopes to replicate something similar in her own work. A founding member of the Nercology club. she sits in seat 1A, at the front closest to the door, next to Zero. Zeroeth See Main Characters. Seat 1B Member of the Treasure Hunting Society. Carrie Felix's friend. She asked Akio to visit Felix's dungeon on the necromancer's behalf in the pilot. An avid member of the Track and Field Club. She sits in Seat 1C, at the front in the middle, next to Zero. ??? Seat 1D ??? Alexander A large stoic young man, with - despite his size and build - a very unimposing demeanor. He sits in seat 1E, at the front, next to the window. A member of the Chess club. Nickie Not much is known about Nickie, though she appears to be rather friendly with Carrie, Felix, and Lucie. She dresses somewhat provocatively, her skirt is always just short enough that you can see the tops of her stockings when she walks. In recent episodes, she has flirted with Sir Dank and has been implied to rape him while he was asleep, twice. Promethia also allowed Nikkie to fondle her breasts, as bait to draw out a peeping tom. She is often seen in the background flirting with other students. She sits in Seat 2A, second row by the wall, behind Felix. Club association unknown... Lucie She wears about as much pink as is physically possible, even her "white" blouse, upon closer inspection, is actual a very pale shade of pink. This, coupled with her Blond Drill hair and snobbish attitude, often puts her at odds with Carrie, despite the exorbitant about of time the two seem to spend together. She sits in seat 2B, behind Zero. A passionate member of the Dance Club, can often be found stretching and pirouetting over the roof at lunch times while Cammy, Nickie and a reluctant Felix eat their lunches. Murry An immature, masculine voice answers this name at registration, from within the shadowy depths of a black hoodie several sizes too large for it's wearer, the sleeves even covering their hands. Sits in seat 2C, second row, right in the middle. Club association unknown... Nigel Though short, this young man has impeccable posture. He has short, inky black hair, and green eyes with black sclara. Seat 2D. Kirt An overly muscled youth with grayish skin and large spikes protruding from his shoulders and elbows, as well as horns on his forehead giving way to dark brown hair. Obviously these protrusions prevent him from wearing sleeved shirts, and out of class he is often seen in a vest. Seat 2E A member of the American football Club. Shannon A light hearted girl with a singsong voice. She has blond hair and green eyes, and her uniform heavily favours light greens. Seat 3A The head of the Gardening Club. Daisy The class president and honour student, Daisy is a warm hearted and earnest young woman who takes her duty as class representative very seriously, and devotes many hours to tutoring and coaching other students. Her conservative uniform does its very best to play down her large chest. She is often seen leaving the area above the school cafeteria at the end of lunch time, accompanied by a little boy. Despite her studious nature, she is still a part of one of the lowest classes on campus. Seat 3B A member of the Student Council. Gorge ginger hair and a mas of freckles, School life has not been kind to Gorge, thoe his incorpial nature helps evade the plithera of spitballs, wetwillies and wedgies directed his way. After sitting next to Daisy he's found a barked decline in harassment, thoe still walks around with his eyes glued to the floor and avoiding the more physicaly active students like his life depended on it... Seat 3C Joined the Ruben Haren Appreciation Society on Daisy's insistence. Chary A rather lean young man with what appear to be bunny ears draped down the sides of his face. He seems to have convinced the school that his jeans and checked flannel shirt constitute a uniform... Seat 3D A member of the Music Club who, when he bothers to show up, sits apart from the others idly playing his guitar to no one in particular. Calam Though easily as big as Kirt, Calam is nowhere near as lean, and his eyes are nowhere near as bright. He talks very slowly, and can often be seen thinking very hard about the simplest of things. Aeat 3E A member of the American Football Club. Annabell The very picture of a traditional Japanese lady, nearly always found in traditional dress, seeming to own an unending number of kimonos, and matching paper umbrellas. Seat 4A The sole member of the Japanese Tea Ceremony Society... Maxien A stoic young woman. Not much is known about her. Seat 4B Club association unknown... Pheobe Seat 4C Darren A male student who seems to delight in upsetting religious types. He accompanied Rowan and Zero to Sashi's plane to retrieve a golden buddha. Seat 4D Forist Seat 4E Gregor A tall, well built male student who speaks slowly, as if thinking carefully about each thought. He accompanied Rowan and Zero to Sashi's plane to retrieve a golden buddha. Seat 5A Jynx Jynx is a nekomata (cat girl) and enthusiastic head of the Feline Appreciation Society. In the pilot episode, she persuaded Quentin to check out the society, unintentionally scaring Akio with her catlike features. Later, she revealed a more obsessive nature when complaining of feline students leaving the FAS. She stated that all felines belong in her society, and does not believe any would want to leave. Due to this, she believes Illack of the DC intimidated her members into leaving the society and putting it critically below the minimum membership. She has cat ears and tail, peach coloured fur, and favours skinny black trousers. Seat 5B Simon Smith Goth kid... Seat 5C ??? Seat 5D Akio See Main Characters Seat 5E Member of the Disciplinary Committee and Treasure Hunting Society ??? Seat 6A ??? Seat 6B ??? Seat 6C ??? Seat 6D Quenton, Promethia, Rowan. See Main Characters Seat 6E Member of the Disciplinary Committee(Rowan), Student Council(Rowan), Treasure Hunting Society(Rowan) Other students Boris A character assumed to be a student who is a member of the fighter's guild. He speaks with a Russian accent and is used to handling both guns and explosives. He was recruited by Violet(disguised as Quentin) to assist in a mission to recover a dwarven artifact in Season Two. Clarence Clarence is a member of an unnamed and now dissolved robotics club that worked with an AI nicknamed Jesebel. He was the AI's pilot and fought against Tim for her custody. He is now Jesebel's legal guardian, by order of Rowan. It has been since revealed that on his home plane he captains a space faring vessel, briefly borded by Violet, Kiereniel and Motsognir. Dimitri Grimoré A vampire introduced as a character in the third episode of the show. He is a gentlemanly studant who has helped the main characters about the school and who is sympathetic to Rowan's mistreatment by Akio. He is the treasurer for the History Club and a member of the Poetry Club. He is slim and pale, with silver hair usually kept in a neat ponytail with a black ribbon. He wears tailed suits with waistcoats and cravats, and carries a black parasol to protect himself from the sun when he must be outside during school hours. Illack Illack is a male member of the DC who accompanied Quentin on his item delve in the sixth episode. Before this, his first onscreen appearance was in Dragon's Fall and DC Fun, where he assisted Kimberly in taking down a raging Zeroeth. He also took away the dead maid killed by Cami and officiated Akio and Rowan's duel. He seems to be a little more laid back than Kimberly. Illack has the power to view distant areas remotely with scrying magic, and has been seen to summon temporary swords that can be levitated into enemies. One physical sword floats over his back when he is not using it, and he wears metal guantlets and greaves with a long duster coat. Kimberly Kimberly is a female member of the DC who uses lightning magic and wears a sword (though she has never drawn this weapon). She has long dark hair with a fringe and appears to be one of the most active student members. Her personality is that of a stickler for the rules. Though in early episodes she mainly swooped in to take out Zero when she acted out; after the dragon calmed down and Rowan joined the DC, Kimberly became the person all the characters came to when they wanted something from the DC, to her chargrin. Liono Liono is a leonin who was beheaded by Promethia embodied by Akio in the pilot episode. His name was never spoken in the episode, but it was confirmed as Liono, or perhaps Lynel, by the writer. In a later episode, he was seen alive with his head stitched back on to his body. Raphael A blond haired, blue eyed male student who Rowan enlisted to help with a Treasure Hunting Society mission to Sashi's realm. He is an evangelical member of the Christian Union, and an angel. Tacet A mute, one-eyed kobold studying as part of B Population. She is usually accompanied by two undead ravens, who act as her interpretors and speak for her. Tim Tim is a former member of the same dissolved robotics guild as Clarence. He programmed the AI Jesebel, and wanted to use her to organise his stamp collection after the guild shut down. His reasoning was simply that he had created her, and had the right to keep her. Furthermore, he staunchly denies Jesebel's sentience and insists that she is merely code. To this end, he has sworn to complain about Rowan's desicion to pass ownership of the AI to Clarence, her former pilot. Non-Student Characters Ms Bonnie Homeroom teacher residing over Class 1F. She has a cherubic plumpness to her and has been described as looking like someone's aunt. Dennis Dennis is a small humanoid creature with molelike features. He is a diviner, and helped Akio find the Wand of Promethia in the pilot episode. At that same time, he also predicted the death of the maid the following Wednesday. Dimitri Dimitri is an elderly member of the DC, presumed to be one of the society's faculty sponsors. He has a monk bald patch and seems to be involved in questioning and deciding punishment for captured ne'er do-wells among the student body. He has been shown interrogating Akio while he was fitted with his wire restraining device, and Zeroeth twice, the second time leaving the dragon with the descision to remain locked in the tower forever or to wear a restraining device of her own. Florence Receptionist at the DC Tower. Mikarl Head of the Pet Monster Society. Rowan met him briefly to ask about the illegal dueling carried out by the societies subgroups, and ended up agreeing to oversee battles on Teusdays. Mr Vyager Quentin's homeroom teacher. He is a tall sinuey man, often seen wearing thin framed glasses, a pale gray suit, and brown brogues. He looks to be in his early 40's, yet his short hair is gray, and only his pronounced, dark auburn eyebrows retain any colour. Rubert Enthusiastic head of the Treasure Hunting Society. An older, colonial British type character with a very well kept mustache. He is known for sending members of the society on extremely dangerous missions, and not many return. Always accompanied by his mute aide and companion, Jerry. Steve A janitor who works at the lost and found. Characters Outside the School On occasion, the party visits other planes, delve items from other planes containing people, or have flashbacks. Any characters encountered outside of the school in this way will be listed here. Quentin's Plane In a flashback within the Wand of Promethia, Quentin's brother and sister were both killed by dragons. Another female relative was seen to use the wand to kill all of the attacking dragons but one, who escaped. The dragon who escaped has been confirmed to be part of a future storyline, where Quentin seeks revenge for his sister's death, but currently, none of these characters have been named. The Wand of Promethia Within the Wand of Promethia, the divine item held by Quentin that allows him to use his magical girl powers, there are the trapped souls of everyone to have ever held the wand. These souls provide powers that they had in life to the weilder of the wand. The wand also contains the Twin, an eldtritch abomination watched over by Promethia, and several previous delvers trapped there. Ophelia Ophelia is the first character that the party encountered within the wand, appearing within a circle of grassland in a stone room behind the left archway off the main hall, as an older blind woman. In life, she secretly caused plagues in order to come as a healer and be hailed a saviour. Within the wand, she gave the power of healing to its weilder. She can also see through the eyes of animals. With Sashi's help, she escaped the wand in Secrets of the Wand, Part 2, by forcing Aria, an angel trapped within a golden sword, to switch places with her. Now, she resides within the sword, which Sashi is secretly using although it comes from Zero's hoard. Ophelia has stated that she is looking forward to working with the kitsune to cause harm and suffering to others, on the condition that she eventually procure her a body. Ptolomy IV Ptolomy was encountered in the tower of sarcophogi, a structure connected to Ophelia's room. He appeared as an elderly gentleman holding a lantern, and had the run of the tower, looking after the monuments. When the party appeared, Ptolomy recognised Zeroeth's name meant vengeance, wishing her speed on that quest, before revealing that the wand weilder's once fought alongside dragons as allies, rather than against them. He also understood Sir Dank, calling him eloquent, though he only said "I am Dank". Ptolomy revealed that the Danks were a race of tanuki in Quentin's plane who were considered the greatest mages in the galaxy. He answered several more of the party's questions, before they left the room. Selene Selene's room within the wand comes off the right doorway from the main hall, and consisted of an entire desert of ground up dragon bones. She was the last weilder of both ones twinned together, as they were originally intended, and used them as the head of a spear. In life, she revelled in slaying dragons as a challenge, and now within the wand she has stated that she is bored, and that she does not care about anything to do with the wand anymore, but desires that thrill once more. To this end, after sensing Zeroeth there, she asked Illack and Sashi to lead the dragon here so that she could kill it. After learning that Zero was not space faring, had anger issues, and generally acted like a child; Selene changed her mind about this, stating that children are one of the few things that she would not gain pleasure from killing. Tamlin Tamlin was encountered in a room off the infinite corridor past the bridge of souls, which was accessed via the main archway from the main hall. Her room was filled with clouds, and contained no bottom, meaning anyone without flight would fall infinitely. She seemed to swim through the clouds, and provided flight to the wand's weilder. She asked Zeroeth to help her escape her room, and the dragon agreed, but as soon as she left her room, she crumbled to dust. Her soul is presumed to have ceased to exist due to this action. Nyarlathotep Nyarlathotep is a shapechanging being capable of bodily possession, who seems to have a much freer reign of the inside of the wand than any of the other souls trapped there. This may be because he was never a user of the wand, but was instead a delver trapped there after he attempted to free the twin. Promethia stated that he had been "annoying" her for at least one thousand years. During the last two episodes of the first story arc, he first attempted to posses Akio, after stealing his powers and morphing into a copy of the zombie but with a feline face. After this, he became a copy of Zeroeth, and possessed her after stabbing her several times, and slitting Quentin's throat. Later, after they left the wand and were resurrected, he left Zero and took control of Quentin, then used the wand to kill Zeroeth once more. If not interrupted by Sashi, he would have eaten the dragon, and remained within Quentin's body, in possession of the wand. Sashi exorcised him, however, and his whereabouts are now unknown, but the writers have stated that he will return. Akio's plane Akio's plane was visited early on in the series by Quentin, Zeroeth and Sashi; in the episode Fox Tails and Field Trips, Part 2. In this episode, several members of his Yakuza organisation were shown, including the necromancer who raised Akio as a zombie. I cannot remember their names right now. Zeroeth's plane Zeroeth's plane has only been revealed recently, and only Sashi has visited it. Nakiri Nakiri is one of Zeroeth's Speakers, the official voice of the dragon for her city's people. Her job is to parse Zero's orders, and collect the veiws and worries of the people, then organise the relationship between these two parties. She was the only person seen so far on Zeroeth's plane who could speak Common, though, like everyone else, she can also speak Draconic and their native human language, which has not been named. She seemed to be a proud and competant woman, and controlled two riding lizards. She wears a gold mark.Category:Main page Category:Characters